Bad Day
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: I was having a bad day until Kakuzu made it better; followed by Hidan the next day. LEMON OC/Kakuzu & OC/Hidan
1. Chapter 1

I had an extremely bad day and when I got back to the apartment, it was obvious to Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu sat at the table, going through some papers while Hidan was just sitting on the couch, but the only thing I had on my mind right now was to get me a drink, take some Excedrin, and go to bed. Well, Hidan ended up making it worse. I went to the refrigerator and Hidan stood in the way, blocking my access to the door. I just glared at him and said somewhat calmly, "Hidan, please move and let me get a drink, I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone." Hidan just smirked at me, and mockingly said, "Aww, did Olivia have a bad day today?"

Now, I get pissed a lot, but usually I'm good at not raising my voice, cursing a lot, and get over it after I take a nap or something. Right now, I didn't give a rat's ass and exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU SADIST ASSWIPE?" Kakuzu looked up in surprise at the yell I made and Hidan started in shock but it quickly changed to anger; he has a bad temper also, but he does it on a regular basis. Neither of them has seen me that pissed off and blow my top so it probably did come as a surprise. Anyways, that's where the crap starts.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ASSWIPE! YOU PMSING TODAY OR WHAT?" "JUST BECAUSE I'M IN A BAD MOOD DOESN'T MEAN I'M PMSING YOU COCK SUCKING FUCKER!" I push him aside and start towards the bathroom; I barely get to the doorframe in the living room when he's in front of me again and yells, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS?" "BY ALL MEANS, WHAT IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM HIDAN?" I yell back sarcastically. He just smirks and states, "YOU NEED TO GET LAID!" Kakuzu actually looked up at that statement while I just stared at him and shout, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" "You have this stress and anger built up and you need to get it out. All I'm saying is that you need to get laid; it's a huge stress reliever, isn't it Kakuzu?"

Both of us look at Kakuzu and he just grunts and doesn't say anything. "So, when was the last time you had sex?" I glared at him and just say, "Hidan, it's none of your damn business when the last time I've had sex. Besides that's not my problem, I don't care about sex!" I try to push past him again but he just grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me against the wall, looking at me with a huge grin, "Are you still a virgin?" "What kind of question is that? But, I have had sex before."

Hidan still has that stupid grin and says, "Ok, but have you ever had your G-spot reached? You wouldn't be saying you don't care about sex unless you had an orgasm by hitting your G-spot. Have you had a clit orgasm then?" I didn't say anything but blushed real red and said calmly, "So what, I haven't had a G-spot orgasm alright! Yes, I've had a clit one but, WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS? Sex is just overrated you prick and let's just leave it at that!"

I push him away and actually make it to the bathroom and got me some Excedrin. Why in the hell did I answer him? I didn't want him to know that, especially Kakuzu. I took some deep breaths, decided to go take a nap, but when I came back out, Hidan grabs me bridal style and carried me into his room, while still holding me he smugly says, "Now I know you have a problem, but don't worry this problem can be fixed. You just need to be with someone who knows how to satisfy you all the way. So, I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

He tossed me on the bed while getting on top of me, trying to take off my clothes, while I struggled with all my might. "STOP IT!" I shouted as I tried to reach around to find something to hit him in the head with. I finally managed to grab something hard, but I didn't know what it was until I hit him in the head with it; it was that iron spike of his that he used for his rituals.

He had a little blood coming from his forehead and cursed, "HOLY FUCKING JASHIN THAT HURT, WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?" I pushed him off me and ran to his door to get out when he grabbed my ankles and made me fall. Well, we ended up wrestling for a few minutes on the floor until we heard Kakuzu's voice, "WILL YOU TWO FUCKING KNOCK IT OFF?" Just hearing his voice in that rage made us stop dead in our tracks. He was standing in Hidan's doorway, without his mask and Akatsuki robe, staring down at us with fury. He grabbed Hidan by his shirt and threw him to the opposite side of the room; he hit the wall. Then, he grabbed me around the waist and threw me across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and before heading out the door he growled, "Hidan, I don't want to hear a peep from you for the rest of the night. Understand?" Hidan rubbed his head and scowled as he muttered, "Fine you fucking miser."

Kakuzu shut his door and headed into my room. He tossed me on my bed and then plopped down next to me. He looked at me curiously after a few minutes and said, "Is what you said in the other room true, about your G-spot and sex?" Ok, I didn't expect that random question, but there was no reason for me to not answer Kakuzu; I wasn't mad at him unlike Hidan. I nodded my head in embarrassment while he stared at me. Out of nowhere, I asked him, "Have you ever been with a woman?" Kakuzu just gawked at me with that question and asks, "Why do you want to know that Olivia?" I shrugged, "Well, I know you and Hidan are lovers but, before you met him, have you been with a woman? I'm just curious." He didn't say anything for a few minutes until he let out a big sigh and simply said, "Maybe twice, but they were just whores, so it's not like it counts." I mutter, "Got a point."

We sit there in silence for a few more minutes, and then something on my mind got my anger back up again. "Damn-it Hidan!" As I slapped the bed; Kakuzu gave me that, where the hell did that come from look, "The only reason he wants to get me laid is just because he's taking pity on me since there's plenty of better looking women out there which don't have short hair that he can score. It's not like he wants to have sex with me and has feelings for me for that matter!"

I lay down on my side and face the wall, feeling like I was going to cry buckets and it made it worse that I was doing it in front of Kakuzu; I muttered, "That's all I really want, someone to satisfy and have feelings for me. Like that'll happen, I'm just a damn booty call." It was quiet when I felt Kakuzu get up and walk towards the door. Well, I guess he's done with me, but all I hear is a click and footsteps coming back to my bed. Then, I felt his hands turn me over on my back and leans down next to my ear. I froze as he whispered with his deep voice, "You're not a booty call Olivia. There's no one like you at all; I think you're a beautiful woman." I didn't say anything at first but then I mutter, "Do you mean it?" I never thought of myself as beautiful, I thought I was just plain looking.

He looked straight in my eyes as he smirked, "You know me better than that, and I'm not going to lie to you just to make you feel better." He had a point, I forgot about that. "Besides, I've never had an attraction or feelings for a woman for all these years until you became my roommate." I was just stunned, hearing this from Kakuzu, I wanted to believe he was lying but he's not. I didn't know what to say, the only thing I could do was give him a loving smile because I did have strong feelings for him; I just didn't want him to know.

That seemed to be his incentive as he crashed his lips against mine, earning a gasp of surprise from me, in which gave him the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth, raving every inch of it as his arms started moving around me. I moaned into the kiss as he grabbed my butt. "Kakuzu..." I sighed as he started kissing down my neck. He smirked, liking the affect he had on me. "Yes?"

His smirk widened when I started kissing his cheek, going down his jaw line toward his neck. "More." Kakuzu sighed as I kissed and bit on his neck, "Yes..." he growled as his hands started going up my shirt, reaching under me to unclasp my bra. A sudden tickling sensation caught my attention as I glanced down to see some of his threads were going up my shorts. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or disturbed. "Kakuzu..?" He smirked as he quickly pulled my shirt and bra off. "Don't worry. They'll feel good." I blushed and just hoped he was right.

I could feel his black threads moving up my inner thighs, causing me to shiver from their smooth touch as Kakuzu started tending to my breasts, squeezing and massaging them while he also licked and sucked on them. "Kakuzu..." I sighed, arching my back as I felt his threads pushing against my area, rubbing me through my panties. He smirked, kissing further down my stomach, stopping long enough to pull the rest of my clothes off before parting my legs, his threads were now rubbing my entrance, pushing into me. I moaned at the feeling of them inside me, "Kakuzu..!" He smirked, lowering himself down to run his tongue over my clit. I moaned again, arching my back. "Mmmm... Kakuzuuu..." I just couldn't help calling out his name.

Kakuzu could feel himself getting harder and harder from my moans. They were driving him insane! He pushed his tongue into me, licking up my wetness as I ran my fingers through his hair, making him push himself further into me. "Aaaah...!" I gasped as I had my clitoral orgasm, twitching into Kakuzu's mouth until it was over. After he licked up my juices, he sat up and stripped all his clothes off then positioned himself between my legs.

I stared at him with glassy eyes; his body was so built, the stitches just gave him that rugged look that I like, and his dark hair and green eyes; damn-it he's just hot and sexy. "Are you ready Olivia?" he asked as he rubbed himself against my entrance. I nodded my head for him to continue as he slowly pushed into me, causing me to gasp. "Ah!" Kakuzu muttered, "Oh, yes." As he continued gently pushing into me until he felt my barrier break.

I admit, I did start whimpering since he was so damn big. "You're so big, it hurts." He smirked as he rocked his hips gently against mine as he kissed me on the lips, "Shhh. It'll pass." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his hips continued gently rocking against mine. "Nnn..." I bit his firm shoulder. The bite didn't seem to bother him as he slowly picked up his pace.

Eventually, my hold on Kakuzu loosened and I started moaning. "Faster..." He obliged, moving his hips at a faster pace, quickly speeding up until I ended up moaning more, "Faster..! Harder!" Kakuzu was now banging into me hard and fast, I had my legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him even further into me as he continued getting rougher and faster with each thrust...as if he desperately tried to target something.

Then he hit it, my G-spot. I screeched out in pleasure, Kakuzu smirked and hit the same place even harder. He was pleased when my loud moans entered his ears."Oh, Ka..ku…zuuuu, don't stop" I moan under my breath in between his thrusts as Kakuzu bit my neck. Like he would stop now, he wouldn't even stop if Hidan came in the room and started complaining. He felt my legs gripped even tighter around his waist, almost painfully tight, "Kaku-ah!" I moaned as I felt a stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Kakuzu!" I whimpered as I couldn't hold back anymore and came, covering both of us in my juices. Kakuzu growled against my neck, my walls clenching around his member tightly was just too much for him.

Kakuzu bit harshly onto my neck as he was reaching his limit incredibly fast, he squeezed my hip tightly as he thrusted into me hard. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't hold his climax back any longer and moaned, "Yes, Olivia!" He released his hot seed into my warm tight core, and I moaned low under him as he halted his movements. Panting filled both our ears as Kakuzu looked at me with such ecstasy and affection while I did the same thing.

Still panting, he lay on his back, pulled me on top of him and pressed his lips on mine; I kissed him back as he grabbed the covers and covered us up while wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head onto his stitched chest, while he ran his fingers through my hair. I heard him whisper, "So soft." I just smile as I drifted off to sleep; Kakuzu watched as my breathing turned even and steady before he fell asleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Safe to say, I felt really good when I woke up this morning. I was alone in the bed but didn't really comprehend it until I got dressed and went into the kitchen. Kakuzu was reading the paper at the table and I blushed like crazy when he looked at me.

I proceeded to get me a cup of coffee; why am I so nervous? A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me tightly. That made my face turn even redder, but I loved it none the less. He whispered mockingly with his alluring deep voice, "That's the kind of good morning I get after last night?"

I grinned as I quickly turned around and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him. It was through his mask but I didn't care. He pulled away for a split second to pull it down then made the kiss more passionate. So last night wasn't a wonderful dream after all. That made me so happy!

We finally tore ourselves apart from each other after a few minutes and sat at the table. Hidan came stumbling in right after, then grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and started to chug it, which irritated Kakuzu. "Hidan, how many times have I told you not to drink from the damn carton?"

Hidan put it back and muttered, "I'll fucking drink from the damn fucking carton if I fucking want to! You have no fucking right to bitch at me old man." Six swear words this early in the morning! He must be pissed or didn't sleep well. He glared at me and pointed at finger, "I want to fucking talk to you in my room."

I didn't move until he shouted at me, "FUCKING NOW!" He stomped out the room and left me flabbergasted. I stammered, "What..what was that about?" Kakuzu sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Hidan and I had a spat earlier this morning; so he knows about us and last night." I stood up and shook my head as I walked out the room, "I'm in for an earful."

I don't want Hidan mad at me for last night, but it's understandable if he is though. I just hope he'll listen to me. I knocked on Hidan's door and went in. He kept glaring at me and motioned for me to sit across from him on the bed. I sat across from him and waited to get chewed out.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes until I broke the silence, "Hidan," I was interrupted quickly. "Don't you say a fucking word until I tell you the fuck off! I'm so fucking pissed at you!" "What did I do?" "Don't play fucking dumb with me! All that bull shit about not wanting to have sex, and yet here you go sleeping with Kakuzu right after I fucking willingly offered it to you."

"There's more to it than that Hidan!" "Don't I fucking know it; Kakuzu already informed me that you two are now lovers." "Hidan let me explain?" "What the fuck is there to explain you fucking whore!" That pushed me over the edge and I slapped him hard across the face, leaving him speechless for once.

I stood up from the bed and told him off, "Don't call me a fucking whore just because you're pissed Hidan! You're going to listen to me damn it. First of all, I didn't want to sleep with you because I thought you were going to rape me and I have no intentions of having meaningless sex with anyone! Besides, you don't even like me that way anyway!"

I had to take some deep breaths before I continued, "What happened last night was one the best things that could ever have happened to me. I made love with someone who shared the same feelings for me and that's all I ever wanted! I'm not taking Kakuzu away from you or replacing you if that's what you fucking think!"

At this point tears were already streaming down my face, "I finally got what I wanted for once in my life but if you object that badly I won't see him anymore!" With that said, I ran out the door and straight into my room. I flopped on the bed and cried my eyes out. I really do like Hidan, but sometimes he's just…..AGHHH! NOW THIS DAY IS FREAKING SHOT!

I heard a knock on my door and lifted my head to see who it was. Kakuzu came into my room but Hidan snuck up behind him and gently pushed him back out. No words were said but Kakuzu didn't resist. Hidan shut the door and sat next to me, but I buried my face back in my pillow.

He let out a very heavy sigh and tapped me on the shoulder, "Look at me." I wasn't expecting him to say that but I shook my head no. He grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me on my back; leaving me surprised. I was even more stunned when he firmly embraced me and buried his face in my shoulder.

My heart was racing and could feel myself blush. He muttered into my neck with a very melancholy tone, "You're fucking right; I thought were trying to take Kakuzu away and replace me. I know I was fucking wrong to accuse you of that and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a whore either; I was fucking jealous."

I whispered, "Why?" "He got to you first before me! Anyway, despite what you think, I do have fucking feelings for you although you don't." He actually opened up to me and admitted he was wrong. I hugged him back without hesitation and murmured, "Who said I didn't feel the same?"

He brought his head up, merely inches from mine, and stared at me with his mesmerizing, amethyst eyes, "You actually like me that way?" I grinned from his priceless expression, then frowned, "Yes I do…..but is it right, or even possible, to love two people at the same time?" He snorted, "Why not? There's no fucking rules when it comes to love is there?"

I suppressed a laugh, "I guess not, but what now?" He didn't say anything except press a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the loving kiss and he pulled me closer by my waist. We both quickly stripped our clothes off and pressed our naked bodies against each other. He then trailed tender kisses down my neck. His smooth, built body felt amazing against me. I sighed with content as he sucked and nipped my skin.

I leaned towards him and did the same treatment to his neck, earning a low moan from him. His hands traveled down my stomach and teasingly traced circles around my clit with a finger. A muffled moan escaped my lips, "H…Hidan!" He smirked and shoved two fingers inside me. He moved it in and out slowly then shoved it up further and made quick 'come hither gestures.'

"Mmmmm…ah..ah…..Hidan!" The motion hit my spot with ease and I relished the sensation. He couldn't wait anymore as he stopped and then lifted my legs on his elbows. He slowly penetrated me with his aching member and began at a slow pace. I gripped the sheets and fought back a loud whimper; he was big too.

He groaned, "Fuck you're tight!" He had to fight the urge not to pound me ruthlessly; I could see it in his face. It's in his nature to be rough, but I was already moaning with pleasure, "Harder Hidan!" He gladly obliged and slammed into me relentlessly. I screeched out from the pain and moaned louder. He loved hearing me moan and lifted my hips up higher, therefore going in deeper.

"Hidan…more Hidaaa!" I was real close; my stomach was getting real tight. It wasn't long before I gripped his forearms, unable to hold back anymore and cried out, "Oh Hidan!" He never lost his rhythm and groaned with his head thrown back, "Ah..ah..Jashin!" He released all his cum inside me as his body quivered with ecstasy.

We gazed at each other with satisfaction and love. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips, before lying down next to me. The room was silent, with the exception of our heavy panting, until a knock was heard on the door.

Kakuzu came in, 'with no mask,' grinning broadly as he sat next to us. Hidan rolled his eyes and weakly kicked his arm, "What the fuck do you want Kakuzu?" He kept grinning, "So what's the verdict Hidan?" "What do you fucking think?" He chuckled, "Hard to say with that pitiful expression of yours."

He actually did have a scowl on his face and I couldn't help but giggle, "I think we're lovers Kakuzu." Hidan smacked my behind, "You fucking think! There's no thinking about it; we're fucking lovers and that's that!" I propped myself up, "See, that wasn't so hard to say now was it? He smirked, but remained silent as he ruffled my hair. We three are finally lovers now!

I glanced at Kakuzu, who was getting a lustful gleam in his eyes, and cocked an eyebrow, "What are you scheming Kakuzu?" He crawled on top of me and kissed me. "We're going to…...celebrate." Hidan grinned broadly, "Mmmm, now you're fucking talking." I know where this is going!


End file.
